<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn Up What’s Ours by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016483">Burn Up What’s Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adult Alphonse Elric, Adult Edward Elric, Affection, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fire, Goretober, Heat Stroke, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Restored Alphonse Elric, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to touch is what Alphonse missed the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, Octobercest 2020!, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn Up What’s Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written for FMA in,,,,, idk how long. It's been a hot second. Pun not intended. 😂 Hope you enjoy this! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <span>Touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's what Alphonse missed most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person he hugged was Edward. Once they left the Gate, Alphonse collapsed, bursting into exhausted, happy tears. He shivered against Edward's chest, mumbling as if delirious, and eventually vomited. Hot spittle dangled between Alphonse's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward let him calm down, pushing away Alphonse's hair out of his face and whispering—you're doing so good, Al. I'll got you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loses the journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse doesn't mind. He won't be picky about eating <em>delicious</em> food. There's no need for scribbled-out pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try this," Pinako Rockbell announces, laying out a steaming plate in front of him. "I'm working on a new casserole recipe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's greyer over the years. Her wrinkles deepening. Alphonse politely nods, digging in his fork into the thin baked crust. He manages to pull apart a heaping of chicken mixed with bell peppers and onions. Cheddar cheese strings glisten with heat. Alphonse's lips smack together. There's diced tomato and sour cream in his bite. Oregano. Vegetable broth. Mushrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love it," he mumbles, nodding more enthusiastically and swallowing another bite. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinako smiles and ruffles Alphonse's dark gold hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward wrinkles his nose, looking down and twirling his own casserole plate. "Granny's really losing her tastebuds, huh…" She wacks Edward's hand, given back to him from Truth, and Edward yelps out angrily. Pinako huffs in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're all a little older now, Alphonse thinks. Wiser. Maturer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Except when his brother argues with Pinako or Winry. He's a <em>child</em> then.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse's gaze wanders over Edward sulking in his chair, jabbing his casserole as if imagining Pinako's face. He's right beside Alphonse. Winry and Pinako sit across from them. Edward has on his loose-fitting and sleeveless top. He doesn't have to wear black to hide oil stains anymore, but Edward gravitates to dark colors and vermilion and sometimes a plain white button-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winry picks up her napkin, mopping the sauce off her mouth and sending Edward a clearly forlorn look. They've been off and on. Alphonse doesn't want to see either of them unhappy. But, really, if they're happy together <em>without him</em>… it feels different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse's hand sneaks under the table, grasping Edward's knee. His older brother doesn't stop jabbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts his hand, crawling it over the inside of Edward's thigh and rubbing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's face tense slightly, but he doesn't jerk away from Alphonse. Pinako rants about the town's market prices. Alphonse dares to go a little further, curling his entire hand up against Edward's bulge and hearing a soft, shuddery groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn't the <em>first</em> time Alphonse has touched Edward like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last week, Alphonse interrupted Edward's bath. He stripped off his clothes and dumped himself into the bathwater, sloshing it everywhere and ignoring Edward reprimanding him. Alphonse laughed quietly, dunking himself under. Soap burned his eyes. Edward kicked him one-legged, laughing too and holding Alphonse and surrendering to a tiny, playful kiss off Alphonse's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They used to always kiss each other goodnight as children. And then, Mom died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything changed forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still planning on going to Xing?" Winry perks up, eyeing Alphonse. "To learn alkahestry from Mei?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse's fingers tighten on Edward, making Edward's nostrils flare. He knuckles his utensil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm seriously considering it. I need to thank her for the help we received."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse reveals nothing as he shoves that hand under Edward's trousers, groping his big brother through his underwear. It's <em>incredible</em>. Winry doesn't know that Alphonse is sexually teasing her off-and-on boyfriend right at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's balls, full and heavy, clench when Alphonse's thumb presses down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you, Winry?" Alphonse says pleasantly, grinning with all of his teeth. "Has Brother popped the question yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winry's cheeks pinken. She clatters what's on the table by excusing herself, running for a nearby doorway. Edward lets out a weakened and mortified sound. Sweat beads down the line of Edward's unshaven jaw. Alphonse steadies the urge to mouth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You boys…" Pinako sighs, getting up to follow. "Winry! Come on back here! The dessert won't burn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they're alone, Edward snaps his head towards Alphonse and glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's in trouble later. But it's worth seeing Edward flustered. It's worth getting pinned down on the spare bed, Edward's hands clutching Alphonse's wrists, their hips rocking infuriatingly slow, and peering to the gigantic, wet spot on Edward's underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward falls off the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's repairing a tile when Edward slips and lands on the toolbox below. He doesn't have any broken bones, Pinako concludes. She's the surgeon. Alphonse trusts her and volunteers to unwrap Edward's bandages. They crust with old, dark blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internal bleeding and a near-puncture wound, Alphonse reminds himself. Edward needs time to heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resembool simmers with a heat so dense and dry that Alphonse's nose hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would rather stay inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winry has left for the automail shop, rushing an order, and having Pinako drive her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's nothing but miles and miles of empty grass fields around the Rockbell home. A bare, brown stretch of dirt road. Clotheslines flutter in the high winds. In the distance, a large pond without fish. The only neighbors for the Rockbells had been the Elrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat Alphonse craves is Edward's bare skin on his. Alphonse wraps his legs and arms rigidly around his brother, holding on, whining through the slow fucking. Edward's head tucks against Alphonse's shoulder and neck. It's so good. It's <em>so good</em> how deep Edward can thrust. Edward nuzzles him open-mouthed, suckling marks and pinching Alphonse with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm lubricating jelly, mingled with Edward's cum, squelches and drips from Alphonse's buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not ashamed. He loves Edward and couldn't imagine life without him. Alphonse feels Edward's muscles go taut until he's like a pillar. His abdomen spasms. "Brother," Alphonse whispers, encouraging him, cradling the back of Edward's head closer. His fingers card through yellow strands. Edward orgasms, loud and hoarse, thrusting himself harder into Alphonse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse moans, throwing his head back and grasps Edward's hips with both hands, yanking him in when Edward tries to pull out. He squeezes around the length of Edward's cock, milking him, coaxing the remnants of Edward's pleasure left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Edward's hands tickles over Alphonse's nose and lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere, Al. Let up a little," he rasps, smiling widely, boyishly, down on him. "It kinda hurts when you do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward maneuvers off him, kneeling. He's panting. Alphonse lifts his hips and touches over his stretched-out, swollen hole. It's so <em>empty</em> without Edward in there. Alphonse's fingers cover over himself, trying to keep the lingering warmth in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing, Al?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember when you used to climb inside me… you would hide from the bad guys and I would pretend to be an ordinary statue of armor…" Alphonse rubs on the sensitive and outer flesh around his hole, trembling. "I couldn't feel you…" Edward's gold eyes burn with lust. A whimpery laugh strains from Alphonse's lips. "You can be inside me now and I <em>feel it</em>… I think I like it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward gasps out Alphonse's name, as if disbelieving, leaning over to kiss him. Alphonse's cock twitches in its own gooey mess. His fingers trace over Edward's automail shoulder fused to his human arm. Nobody can quite figure that one out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bandages are clean. Edward is mostly healed and Alphonse vividly remembers the medicinal powder on Edward's bandages. How it felt on Alphonse's fingertips and left a stench. Definitely medicine. Pinako told Alphonse to wash his hands when he pointed it out. The medicinal powder coated the runny fluid leaking from the puncture-wound, turning it a glossy white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Alphonse," Edward says suddenly, narrowing his eyes in suspicious and glancing around. "Do you smell that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A burning, charring odor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, half of the Rockbell's spare bedroom engulfs in flames. The ceiling caving in. Scorching hot air blows in Alphonse's face. "Go!" Edward hollers, hauling a terrified Alphonse onto his feet "The window! <em>Go out the window, Al!"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire crackles across the wood beams. Alphonse can hear it demolishing everything it touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hikes himself out of the window-pane, reaching for Edward and pulling him through. They stumble back, gawking. Naked.  "Ed!" Alphonse screams out, now hyperventilating and drained of color. "The kittens! We can't leave them in there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it! No!" Edward yells, chasing after Alphonse racing for the open-screen backdoor within their sights. "I'll go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off, knocking Alphonse onto the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brother!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is his fault. Alphonse has made a habit of picking up every stray cat. Everywhere they go. The latest cat had a tummy of babies. They're only a few weeks old. Alphonse clutches hands to the top of his head, sobbing and shaking involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This can't be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse pushes himself off the ground, wiping off his face. He has to get Edward. Before he can think to run in, Edward crashes out of the backdoor, drenched in sweat and a bright red flush. His face plastered with ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four kittens wriggle in Edward's arms, meowing. Their fur unsinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had to…" Edward wheezes, dropping them one-by-one into a tall, wooden crate left outside, "drag each one… out from under the couch…" Alphonse clasps onto Edward's shoulder, murmuring his name and pressing his forehead to Edward's temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse thinks about the Elric home. They promised to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They <em>burned</em> it down to the embers glowing into mid-night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They safely relocated the kittens into a pasture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse watches in horror as Edward dips sideways, his gold eyes rolling. Edward's eyelids fluttering shut. He passes out, startling back into consciousness as soon as Alphonse catches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Whss…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse examines him. He can't locate any burns. Edward has a cold clamminess despite having been inside the fire. His pulse weak. He seems too tired, unable to stand from dizziness gripping him and complaining of a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay with me, Brother," Alphonse tells him, eyeing the pond. "We made it. We made it together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's leg-muscles cramp, but Alphonse manages to take his weight as he carry-walks Edward. The pond's water feels soothingly cool despite all of Resembool's heat. He wades in, heaving a drowsy, mumbly Edward against him and holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We made it," Alphonse repeats in a low voice. His lips nudge to Edward's temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how the fire started. He doesn't know how to make Edward better right this second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… they're alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse can start from there.</span>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): <b>Cheating/Infidelity</b><br/>Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): <b>Heat Exhaustion, Fire</b><br/>Goretober 2020 prompt(s): <b>Bandages</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>